In a connector used in an automobile or the like, a structure in which a relay terminal is attached to an electric wire that supplies an electric current to a load side, and through the relay terminal a female terminal to be connected to a power supply is connected is used. Moreover, while the relay terminal is accommodated in a rear connector, the female terminal is accommodated in a front connector, and it is made as a connector by assembling the front connector to the rear connector (see JP 2004-253163 A (PTL 1)). By bringing a counterpart terminal of a counterpart connector into contact with the female terminal by fitting the counterpart connector to the front connector of this connector, electrical conduction between the mutual connectors is made.